1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, and in particular relates to a fixing device for fixing a portable electronic device on a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional fixing device 1 for fixing a portable electronic device on a surface 2. The fixing device 1 comprises a sucker 10 and a rotatable element 20. The rotatable element 20 is rotated to attach the sucker 10 to the surface 1 or to detach the sucker 10 from the surface 2.
Conventionally, the rotatable element 20 simply transforms a pull/push force applied to the sucker 10 into torque, which may be inefficient. If the finger of user does not apply sufficient force, the rotatable element 20 cannot be easily rotated to attach the sucker 10 to the surface 2 or detach the sucker 10 from the surface 2.